That 70's Secret
by Novakovic
Summary: Normal. Boring. Unathletic. Words to describe Eric Forman. However one faithful day the entire thought process revolving around Eric Forman would change. Eventual Jackie x Eric. Rated M for Freedom!


**Authors Note: Be gentle with me it's my first story. Eric is probably ooc but I mean its fanfiction so come-on. And in reference to the story this is before The Pill episode.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothin'.**

Red Forman grumbled as his wife, attached to his arm dragged him towards the bleachers. "Why do I have to watch some dumbass football game, when I could just watch the Packers at home?", Kitty just laughed nervously ," Ahaha, Red it's the last game of the Vikings season. It won't hurt you to watch one game."

(Que Eric Dancing or some weird trippy cut)

Kelso groaned as he run face first into a pole," Damnit Hyde! My eye, Why'd you push me?"

Hyde just smirked and chuckled, "No you doofus, I didn't touch you. You just slipped." Kelso nodded and grinned,

"Like your mom slipped last night BURN! OW!" Kelso yelled out and then was frogged on the shoulder by Hyde.

"Why are we here anyways and where is Eric?" Donna voiced her concern gesturing to the football field before she could continue she heard a high pitched squeal.

"Oh Michael you came just like you said you would!" Jackie screeched out grabbing Michael in a smothering Michael.

Michael grinned and rapidly nodded his head, "Yeah and after the game is over we can totally do it!" He bellowed out with glee before his attention was turned somewhere else,"Hey guys! Look its Red and Kitty, Oh man Awesome! Where's Eric! "Kelso exclaimed and in the distance a "Damnit!" was heard.

"Oh, Michael why do you care you have me. So the Forman's forgot about their geeky twig it doesn't matter! Just watch me on the field." Jackie said before sighing loudly and pointing towards the Vikings bench. "Do you see him, Michael? That's Derek isn't he just dreaming, He's the captain of the football team and he's the best quarterback point place has ever seen. Hell he even rejected Leslie Cannon." She said pointing and swooning to a teenager sitting on the bench in conversation with some of the bigger lineman.

"Aiyyy! Leslie is super hot! He must be knee deep in whores if he rejected her", Fez said interrupting her and sighing in thought. "Oh if only she would let me fulfill my needs. Then Fez would be the man of the school."

(Que freaky transition)

"Hey Red, Where's Eric how come you didn't bring him here! Wait is he hiding somewhere and he's going to scare us? AWESOME!", Michael cheered out.

"No dumbass, He's out at his job somewhere. Why that boy just doesn't focus on school is beyond me. And you Hajj!" Red said grumpily and when Fez pointed to himself confused. "Stay away from me and my wife before I shove my foot in your ass." Red grinned when Fez jumped and slide over to the side of bleachers farther away from him. "Now, Loud one tell me about this Derek and why is he wearing Bart Starr's number (15) and how the hell can he play football if he's so damn skinny."

Jackie jumped up and grinned, "Oh Mr. Forman, he is the kindest best quarter back we have ever had. One time Cheerleading practice dragged on and ended at the same time as football practice and it was super late and so dark and I was so scared and then Derek walks up and asked me "Do you want me to walk you home?" Oh Mr. Forman it was the most romantic thing I've ever experienced not to mention the fact no one besides the football team and teachers have ever seen his face"—Jackie Pausing for breath then continued-"And the best thing is that in that black visor I could totally see myself and I looked so beautiful. And Then" She continued babbling on about Derek before a whistle was heard. "Oh Michael, I got to go cheer the games starting!" She said finally stopping her talking and running onto the field.

"Jesus man, I swear my ears were going to pop if she continued talking. I bet the Man put her here to ruin our hearing and then they're going to do secret government operations while we can't hear. It's a conspiracy man!" Hyde muttered smirking when Kelso secretly handed him a brown baggie full of delicious Alcohol.

"And can you believe she can just talk about Derek with me being here? Like hello. I'm sure hes an uggo behind the mask and me I'm just sexy." Kelso exclaimed.

"Shut up dumbass its football time" Red grumbled out.

(Warning there is some short Football action here so if you don't like football or don't understand just brave it out. I will be making up some names for the plays so don't worry about it.)

The ball was kicked into the end zone and Derek and the Vikings came off the bench onto the field. Derek went into the huddle and chuckled before whispering "Alright guys gun right two forty. On Hut, Break!" Derek grinned before standing behind the center and bellowing out. "Ready! STEADY! HUT!" Derek quickly stepped back scanning the field for an open target before muttering "Shit." With those quick words he took off scrambling past the offense line and into the open field he gained 10 yards before he was tackled but wanting to give the Panthers defender a present he lowered his shoulder and rammed into him grinning as they both went down.

"Oh man that was AWESOME! Did you see that? Derek was all like HUT! And then he just ran straight into that guy!" Michael whooped out at the sight of the violence.

Red smiled at the sight of good old football being played in front of him before whispering to his wife "You know maybe this isn't so bad. Just don't expect me to come again. It's damn freezing!"

Kitty smiled her usual smile and just did her nervous laugh before raining kisses on Red's face when she saw his grin.

(Transition man)

It was near the end of the game and Vikings were beating the Panthers 24-10 and the Vikings once gain had the ball at their twenty yard line. Derek called out another play before getting behind the center and hiking the ball before throwing it 20 yards to a number 88 with only 3 minutes left he figured he might as well do one more run before he was subbed out so right as the play started he took off running to the side of his line. Right before he stepped out of bounds he was walloped and he went flying out of bounds. His helmet rolling even further away from him however Derek being the tough guy he is stood straight up feeling a head lighter. That's when he heard the collective gasp and shouts of "What!"

"My dad is going to put his foot in my ass."

 **Authors Note: Thanks for reading! Sorry if it seems a bit rushed or just bad in general and again sorry if it's too long. I just really wanted to write a story and That 70's show is my favorite T.V Show. Expect an update in the future!**


End file.
